VenatorPompadour
> Be the Seaprince You cannot be the Seaprince as he is currently in deep combat with the fabled Gl'bgolybs of Flethlehem. However, you can be his ancestor, if you want. > Be the underwhelming one Your name is Kunwar Aaquam. You are currently 8 sweeps of age. Your have is situated underneath a rock, guarded by a complicated security system that prevents most things getting in, most likely highlighting your secluded nature. Your lusus also helps guard it, and he does a great job at it, too. You affectionately call him DemonDad, because he is a fully grown Fluthulu. You like to sit alone at most times and contemplate the meaning of most things in the world, but you often zone out and end up thinking about your friends instead. Your friends are pretty much your life at the moment, and they are all you really have. You like to hide yourself away, and when you are out and about, you wear a mask covering half of your face, as you have a freak mutation that makes you half human. This was a result of your Ancestor, The Great Seaprince's horrible attempt at Ectobiology. The human you have half of is one called Jade Harley, but you don't know much about her, unfortunately. This mutation also causes your Ancestor's Fuchsia blood to mix with Jade's human blood, making yours a bright shade of pink. Your blood is freakish and mutant coloured, a bright and bold pink coursing through your veins. You are the descendant of Jade Harley, and the great ruler of the sea from many sweeps ago, who manipulated his abilities to stay alive, even when the tides seemed to be most against him. He was omitted from all the ancient textbooks, however, because of his plight of equality, no matter what blood colour. You couldn't care about this plight yourself, but you admire his candour, and his overwhelming abilities. You rule over the Land of Marines and Mutants (LOMAM) and your consorts are Mer-people. You don the title "Bard of Light" and your abilities are pretty much useless, you even anticipate them to be counter-useful, giving your enemies luck in order to beat your pathetic ass. You have 2 interchangeable Strife Specubi: -SpearKIND -GrenadeKIND You can either use your spear for throwing or stabbing, and you are very adept at using it, often slicing enemies before they even know you're there. However, your grenades are pretty much useless, since you're underwater, so you end up bashing things on the head with them. You are also extra-ordinarily strong, an ability that would be useful if you could get a decent hit on an enemy. Your trolltag is venatorPompadour and you "~~::> S~pe4k in a very waaaavey fas~hion.", however, when you are ticked off you "~~::> JUS~T FUCKING LOS~E YOUR COOOOL!!!!". You also have an unusual obsession with the number 4, a number that will surely come into play a lot during your session. You dream on neither Prospit or Derse, but you figure that dream selves are pretty much useless anyway, since you never seem to die, no matter how many times you're conquered. You chalk that down to your powers and move the fuck on. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Male Category:Pink Blood Category:Troll Category:Crimsonnin2